The Secret Unwritten Diary of a TARDIS
by Talvana
Summary: From when they first met, the TARDIS's side of their story.


**The Secret Unwritten Diary of a TARDIS**

**Chapter One – The Most Beautiful Thing**

**Disclaimer: I'm not cool and British. So no, I don't own Doctor Who. Sadness.**

**A/N: Haven't written any fics in a while. Never written a Doctor Who fic. Oh this is gonna be interesting. Well, here we go. Wish me luck!**

_The most beautiful thing he'd ever seen…That's what he'd called me. No one had ever called me that before._ Then that eager eyed young Time Lord walked away and the next droll group came up to gaze at me. I couldn't help but watch him, and as he reached the hall to the next corridor of the museum he stopped and looked back at me again. I think he even smiled. I hoped I wasn't just imagining things. Then he disappeared around the corner.

_The most beautiful thing he'd ever seen._ Not that I was disagreeing with his statement by any means of course, but in the year's I'd been stuck in this blasted museum I had never been given a compliment quite like that.

I kept replaying that moment when he'd touched me over and over in my mind all day. He was just another visitor who wanted to stare me up and down I figured; gazing, mouth agape, at my faulty chameleon circuit. I had noticed him I suppose; he was one of the few who were smiling at me. As he came closer I focused in on him. This man's eyes were young and bright; it was obvious he didn't own his own TARDIS, that look I'd seen so many times before. Young Time Lords who had not yet piloted their very own TARDIS and looked at me with a longing for that day. But this one, this one interested me and I couldn't understand why. He walked up to me and just stared. Like all the others he looked me up and down, studying my Police Public Call Box exterior, though his expression wasn't what I was used to. It was almost as if he was…admiring me. Me, broken old-museum piece material-no good for time traveling anymore me. He stretched out a hand and ran it across my side. At his touch I felt a jolt. Something very strange for me but I was fairly certain I liked it. It was as if a warmth ran through me at his touch.

Then he whispered just loud enough that I could hear, "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

I didn't know what to think after that. All I knew was that I didn't want him to walk away. When he did I took some comfort in the fact that he seemed reluctant himself to go. And he looked back at me. I wondered, despite everything that I knew that told me I would never see him again; I had to wonder if he would come back for me.

_Would he?_

I let myself dream, I let myself believe that he would come back. If he did…It was too wonderful an idea to imagine, but I couldn't resist something so gloriously tempting. If I could just get him to look inside, if I could manage to shut the door behind him—would he do it? Would he run away with me?

I finally had to stop myself. I was getting too carried away with too impossible an idea.

So I continued my day as was the usual, gazing right back at my gazers and picking out the most entertaining Time Lords I could find to watch and amuse myself.

5 hours 23 minutes and 4.7 seconds later the last of the museum goers had gone and my only company remaining was the security guard who passed by once every 20 minutes or so. He'd nod off in about an hour anyway.

3 hours 52 minutes and 21.6 seconds after I first heard the snoring down the corridor, I noticed another sound. A shoe. Specifically the sole of a shoe on the tile floor of the hallway. The guard's snoring continued so whoever it was I guessed I was on my own. Not as though anyone could get inside me, but I still focused my attention on the slow moving intruder who had yet to come into view. Whoever it was must have been at least somewhat clever if they'd gotten into this museum after hours and unnoticed.

A silhouette appeared around the corner. I recognized it instantly.

_He came back._

My eager eyed Time Lord stood against the wall a moment then darted across the room towards me and hid behind me. I felt his back pressed up against my side and his rapid but impressively quiet breathing. I waited 2 minutes and 14 seconds before he slid around to my door. I was locked of course, but for him I was more than ready to unlock myself. However I found I didn't need to when he produced my key from his pocket and slipped inside. I forgave the fact that he pushed open my door, ignoring my Pull To Open sign, given it was dark. _Though he better not get into a habit of that,_ I thought to myself.

He shut the door behind him and locked me once more.

Inside and in the light I could make out his face, and his unbelievable expression that sent a wave of excitement through my core that I couldn't begin to understand. His eyes sparkled as they scanned my interior and the biggest, grandest smile spread across his face.

"You sexy thing, you."

_Sexy? Well now, I suppose I can live with that._

He ran up to my controls and made a circle around them, running his hand slowly along my various buttons and levers. I wondered if he had the slightest clue how to fly me. Either way I would be taking us somewhere, but I hoped for my sake this Time Lord I was kidnapping knew what he was doing. Then again, he had managed to get into the museum undetected and stolen my key successfully, perhaps I'd lucked out after all. This Time Lord brushed his fingers along my controls gently and as he felt his way around I couldn't help but get the strangest sense that he knew _exactly_ what he was doing, illegal or not.

He began starting me up. "I'll bring you back. I'm just borrowing you, for the record." Ah, so perhaps he did have some sense of guilt that he was stealing a museum piece after all. But he didn't have a choice in the matter any longer as far as I was concerned; if he didn't finish stealing me I certainly would be stealing him. No chance was I letting a Time Lord like him free anytime soon.

I'd met more than my fair share of Time Lords and there was something special about this one. I hadn't figured it out yet, but he was unique. He was different than the others. With those eager eyes of his and that incredible enthusiasm in his voice that was unlike anything I'd ever heard. The way he ran back and forth around my control panels, twirling like a school girl as he hit this lever and leaping around the floor to pull on that handle. He brought me…joy, I suppose. I felt comfortable with this man and comfort was not something I was particularly familiar with. But he was someone I wanted to stay, something I intended to keep and never let go of. And though it was probably my mind running away with me again, I wanted to hope that his promise to bring me back was a lie.

As he set our coordinates he introduced himself, "I'm the Doctor by the way." He smiled a bright, irresistible smile up that was so obviously meant for me. For the first time in my life, I wished I could introduce myself back.

The Doctor. He slammed a hand down on one last button and we took off. I was already his TARDIS. And he was absolutely and undeniably my Doctor.

As we took flight he whoo -hooed through the time vortex, and again I had the oddest wish to speak and cry out with my Doctor, _ALLONSY!_

**A/N: So yeah, that's um…that. PLEASE PLEASE PLASE REVIEW! I honestly appreciate any and all critiques more than you know. I hope this wasn't too God awful and hopefully there will be more chapters to come. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
